Las Apariencias Engañan
by alessandra98
Summary: Cuando su hermano Deidara le pide que se haga pasar por él en una 'reunión', Ino no tenía la menor idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo. ItaIno. AU.
1. Hermano

Naruto no me pertenece

Adv: AU, Ooc

 **Las Apariencias Engañan**

 **¿Hermano?**

Estaba segura de que iba a morir. Ese hombre de ojos y cabellos negros la iba a matar ahí mismo y nadie nunca sabría que fue de ella. Todo por culpa de su maldito medio hermano. Cuando estuviese muerta, se encargaría de que su fantasma lo acosase por el resto de sus días.

xoxo

El mundo de Ino Yamanaka era color rosa. O lila, en su caso. Había sido bendecida con una buena familia, dinero, belleza e inteligencia. Gracias a sus muchos privilegios, su vida siempre había marchado en perfecta armonía. Había viajado por el mundo, aprendido otros idiomas, tuvo una época de escritora y otra de diseñadora de modas, también fue modelo y actriz; en fin, cada vez que algo le aburría saltaba al siguiente hobby que le pareciese llamativo sin ninguna repercusión.

Podía decirse que era una princesa moderna. Su padre se había encargado de eso al complacerle cada capricho que la nena deseara. Ino era la clásica niña de papi. Lo adoraba hasta la médula y muchos sospechaban que la razón por que la rubia era tan quisquillosa a la hora de elegir novios era él: ninguno se le podía comparar al gran y noble hombre que era Inoichi Yamanaka.

Pero el concepto que tenía sobre él se derrumbó el último día de vida de éste. Inoichi había sufrido por varios meses de un tumor cerebral, que al parecer prevalecía en la familia (a lo mejor habían sido invade-mentes en otra vida y esa era la consecuencia), e Ino había sufrido cada segundo de la enfermedad de su querido padre. No tenía idea como iba a vivir sin él.

Estuvo a su lado como la fiel hija que era hasta el final, y fue en el último aliento que su padre le hizo una confesión.

 _Tenía un hijo._

Ino podía recordar como la perfecta burbuja alrededor suyo estalló. ¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto? Su padre era un hombre de honor. Él jamás habría engañado a su difunta madre y mucho menos engendrado un hijo ilegítimo. No podía creerlo, ¡se rehusaba! Tenía que ser algún error.

Seguro alguna mujer ardida de Iwa le había vendido gato por libre, abusando de la bondad del Yamanaka. Lo más probable es que era un truco para sacarle dinero. Quedaba en sus manos acabar con esa charada y limpiar el nombre de su padre. Así que el día que siguió al funeral de Inoichi, la heredera Yamanaka compró un pasaje al primer vuelo que saliese con destino al País de la Tierra.

Sin embargo, cuando Ino estuvo frente a frente con su hermano mayor tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

Deidara era idéntico a ella. Podría hacerse pasar por su gemelo, un clon, o un doppelganger del sexo opuesto. ¡Por amor a Kami, hasta se peinaba igual!

Pero la similitud acababa una vez y el otro rubio abría la boca. Era vulgar, de poca clase, y utilizaba muletillas al hablar. _Ugh_. Le tardó un segundo a la joven Yamanaka para odiarlo con toda su alma. Y el disgusto también se extendía a su padre. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando le dijo sobre este…este… _tipejo_?!

Ino habría podido continuar su vida perfecta sin ninguna alteración. Deidara vivía al otro lado del mundo y sus caminos jamás se habrían cruzado. _Pero no,_ el corazón de Inoichi se había ablandado con culpa y remordimiento y ahora ella tenía que pagar por ello.

Estuvo a punto de decirle a Deidara que todo había sido una broma pesada y tomar un vuelo de regreso a casa. Pero su consciencia pudo más que su egoísmo. El último deseo de su padre fue que ella reconectase con su hermano perdido, que se hiciese cargo de que él también tuviese una buena vida.

Y como Inoichi jamás le había negado nada, ella no podía rehusársele. Además, el tal Deidara era su ( _medio_ ) hermano después de todo. Era sangre de su sangre, y ahora que sabía de su existencia no podría ignorarlo. Siempre había deseado tener un hermano y al fin lo tenía. Quizás él no era tan malo como se veía y oía, ella podría refinarlo y quien sabe acabarían formando una bonita relación.

xoxo

Pero por supuesto que aquello no se dio. Deidara no era malo, era _terrible_. Un bajo vida manipulador de primera clase.

Ino se mudó indefinidamente a Iwa para establecer una conexión con él. Al principio no hubo problemas. Deidara hacia muchas preguntas sobre Inoichi y ella estaba contenta de complacerle con respuestas. Hablar sobre su padre la hacia sentir como sí éste no se hubiese ido, que su recuerdo viviría siempre en ella.

Con el paso de las semanas Deidara se abrió a ella. Su vida había sido todo lo contrario a la de ella: creció pobre, en un hogar roto, nunca pudo ir a la universidad, y tuvo que renunciar a su sueño de ser artista profesional. Ino que nunca había sentido pasión por nada en específico, se sintió culpable. Ella había podido experimentar cualquier faceta que se le placiera, mientras que él que siempre había soñado con ser escultor jamás había tenido la oportunidad.

Y como dice el dicho: de tal palo tal astilla. La nobleza que le era herencia de su padre la hizo sucumbir ante su _pobre_ hermano mayor _._ Ino conocía a un reconocido pintor (un ex novio), que podría ponerlo en contacto otros artistas y que podía ayudarlo a encontrar talleres y cursos en escultura. Por supuesto, Ino ofreció a pagar por todos sus gastos de viaje, estadía, materiales y lo que sea que necesitase. Parecía lo justo ya que el dinero era del padre de ambos, e Inoichi nunca había ayudado económicamente a Deidara (hasta donde ella estaba enterada).

Se sintió como la mejor hermana del mundo. Seguro su padre estaría orgulloso de ella. Con el tiempo, aprendió a valorar a Deidara. Sí, era un poquito áspero en la superficie, pero también era divertido y creativo. Además que como todo hermano mayor encontraba varios momentos para molestarla y exasperarla hasta el cansancio. Era reconfortante tener ese tipo de camaradería con alguien. Ojalá y su padre los hubiese presentado antes.

Todo marchaba bien y faltaban pocos días para su viaje cuando Deidara soltó la 'bomba'.

Le contó que él era parte de una 'organización' muy exclusiva y que no podía marcharse así por así sin avisarles. A ese punto Ino le gritó que llevaban meses planeando todos los detalles, a lo que él respondió que igual no aceptarían su ausencia aunque les hubiese dicho.

Ino lo jaló por la coleta, demasiado molesta. ¿Por qué la había dejado desgastarse organizando ese viaje sí desde siempre había sabido que no podría ir? ¿Y qué tipo de organización no deja que uno de sus miembros tenga vacaciones de verano?

—Al menos que… — Deidara calló misteriosamente. —No olvídalo, jamás funcionaría, un.

—Dime — bufó medio molesta, medio ilusionada. A ese punto haría cualquier cosa para que el plan siguiese en pie.

Deidara sonrió como un gato que acababa de encontrar un ratoncito. Ahí fue cuando Ino debió darse cuenta que la había jugado, pero estaba tan empeñada en cumplir la promesa que había hecho a su padre que no le prestó atención.

—Podrías hacerte pasar por mi en las reuniones. Solo será un par de meses que estaré fuera.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Ni siquiera sé que tipo de organización es o cual es tu papel en ella! Además, se te está olvidando que podemos parecernos pero seguimos siendo de sexos distintos.

—Después de la primera reunión tendrás idea de que se trata — fue su única respuesta. — Pensé que eras buena con maquillaje y disfraces, ya que estudiaste actuación, un.

Segunda advertencia que debió haber percatado: Deidara midió demasiado sus palabras, casi como sí las hubiese planeado. De hecho, más adelante supo con certeza que ese había sido el caso. Pero en aquel preciso momento se dejó llevar por su orgullo, él la estaba retando y ella no quería darle una razón para convertirse en burla suya.

— No es nada que no pueda hacer. Es más, hasta seré un mejor Deidara del que tú eres — se cruzó de brazos arrogantemente. Y él sonrió porque ella había caído en su trampa.

xoxo

Deidara había viajado a Konoha la semana pasada y esa noche sería la primera reunión de su tan secreta organización. No iba a mentir, a Ino le daba mucha curiosidad saber de que se trataba.

Se había imaginado varios escenarios, con el peor siendo uno de esos 'clubs de caballeros' donde los hombres se reúnen para tener orgías y cumplir sus más oscuras fantasías sexuales. Esa opción le causó escalofríos pero la descartó con rapidez: podía hacerse pasar por su hermano, pero no podía cambiar su anatomía femenina y Deidara le había asegurado que su cubierta estaría segura.

Aún así quedaban muchas posibilidades, pero ya no tenía punto romperse la cabeza. Estaba ahí y en cuestión de minutos se enteraría. Le había tomado horas prepararse. Primero que todo, es muy difícil tratar de parecer hombre cuando tus senos son copa D. Había usado tantos vendajes para 'aplanar' su pecho que le estaba costando bastante respirar. El resto había sido relativamente fácil, gracias a que su querido hermano se veía bastante delicado para ser hombre.

La tercera advertencia que no percibió a tiempo fue el lugar del encuentro. Un cuarto secreto en el sótano de un casino lujoso. Sonaba sospechoso por donde lo viese. Tuvo que mostrar sus credenciales, recitar un código que Deidara le había enseñado, y mostrar un anillo azul que Deidara le había dejado, a un hombre en la puerta que tenía la contextura de un gorila. Ese tipo podría matarla con sus dos manos sí descubriese que no era Deidara.

Pero el bouncer* la dejó pasar sin una gota de sospecha. Soltó un suspiro al pasarle de lado, pero este murió en sus labios cuando por fin vio el cuarto en el que había entrado. Sentados alrededor de una rústica mesa de piedra se encontraban los hombres más terroríficos que jamás había visto.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con nerviosismo y podía sentir el sudor bajando por su frente. Su primer instinto fue salir corriendo, pero desistió de ello. Lo más seguro es que cualquiera de esos tipos podría atraparla con facilidad. Disimuladamente se secó la frente, lo menos que quería en ese momento era dañar su maquillaje y quedar expuesta. Con seguridad e imitando la manera de caminar de Deidara se dirigió hasta una silla vacía junto a un chico pelirrojo.

Solo tenía que sobrevivir la siguiente hora o dos.

 _¡En que la había metido ese bastardo (en todo el sentido de la palabra)!_ Ella le había mostrado compasión y gentileza y el le pagó siendo un maldito mafioso.

Trató de no hacer contacto visual con nadie y de concentrarse en sus uñas pintadas de negro a semejanza de las de Deidara (¡¿por qué no le pareció raro que él se pintase las uñas antes?!) pero le fue casi imposible ya que sentía una intensa mirada encima de ella.

Ignoró a quien sea que la estuviese mirando y se concentró en lo que el líder decía. Su voz era espeluznante, pero lo que lo hacía peor era que el hombre ni siquiera estaba ahí. Era una proyección holográfica de esas que uno solo ha visto en películas futurísticas.

Se había equivocado. Deidara no pertenecía a una mafia. Él era parte de un grupo terrorista. Oh queridísimo Kami, estaba en un cuarto lleno de matones asesinos. ¡Su medio hermano era uno de ellos! Un pensamiento alarmante invadió su cabeza: ¿Deidara habría matado a alguien?

O sea, esa era la única explicación, pero no quería creer que su propio hermano podría ser capaz de eso… ¡ _Eres tan sentimentalista!_ La regañó una voz en su cabeza, claro que era capaz, ella simplemente no lo conocía. Sí acaso se había enterado de su existencia un par de meses atrás, no tenía idea de quien era el verdadero Deidara.

Cuando Deidara le habló sobre la organización por primera vez ella no entendía porque en vez de mandarla como sustituta, simplemente no se aparecía. Ahora comprendía. Sí Deidara estuviese ausente Akatsuki (ese era el nombre de la 'organización') lo buscaría sospechando traición y tenía la seguridad de que acabarían con él.

Media hora atrás a Ino le habría importado preservar la vida del otro rubio pero ahora no sentía que le debía nada. Él la había tirado sin ninguna precaución a ese tanque de tiburones (el dicho se podía usar casi literal porque uno de los hombres ahí reunidos eran tan espantoso que parecía un hibrido entre un humano y un tiburón).

Así que cuando esa reunión acabase, Ino se marcharía directo a Konoha, llamaría a la policía, haría que arrestaran a Deidara y volvería a vivir su vida. Así de sencillo. Claro, hasta el momento que la atención de todos fue puesta sobre ella.

—¿Eh? — su intento de voz-Deidara fue patético, pero al parecer nadie pareció notarlo.

—Qué es de los explosivos — repitió cansinamente el holograma.

¡¿Explosivos?! _Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami._ ¿Quién demonios era Deidara? ¿Y qué demonios se suponía que iba a contestar? _Piensa, Ino, piensa_. Entonces recordó que Deidara alquilaba un pequeño taller donde trabajaba en su 'arte'. _Ah, que tonta había sido._ Y ella pensando que de verdad era un artista. Seguro toda la trágica historia de su amor por las esculturas era una mentira. _Oh Kami_ , había puesto a Sai en peligro. No estaba en los mejores término con su ex –novio pero tampoco quería que su malvado doppelganger lo hiciese estallar.

 _Ino, cálmate, estás empezando a divagar._ Su yo interior tenía razón, tenía que inventar alguna respuesta pronto…

—No puedes apurar al arte, la inspiración viene y va, un — al parecer Deidara siempre decía idioteces así porque el líder gruñó un regaño pero continuó interrogando a otro de los miembros.

Se había salvado.

Un receso fue anunciado (¿quién diría que los terroristas se tomaban breaks?), pero ella agradeció y corrió al baño. Tenía que avisar a Sai, y de paso llamaría a un taxi y dejaría ese horrible _horrible_ lugar. Le daba igual si Akatsuki iba detrás de Deidara, por ella que lo hiciesen.

Estaba apunto de empujar la puerta cuando una voz severa la detuvo en su lugar.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — se volvió y se encontró con la mirada oscura que la había estado atormentando toda la noche. Joder, que ese hombre era guapo. Alto, misterioso, tez pálida que hacía resaltar sus ojos y cabellos como la noche… _¡y también un asesino!_ Se recordó.

El hombre tenía alzada una ceja y ella siguió su mirada que estaba fija en el letrero que indicaba 'Damas'. Maldición, se había descuidado y casi entraba al baño equivocado.

—Iba a espiar a un par de nenas — _ugh_ , no podía creer que había dicho eso. Pero al parecer Deidara no era un pervertido, porque el azabache frunció el ceño la agarró por la muñeca y la empujó dentro del baño, poniéndole seguro a la puerta.

—¿Quién eres y a dónde está Deidara?

 _Adiós mundo._

* * *

 _ ***bouncer son esos tipos grandotes fuera de las discotecas y clubs que se encargan de los busca pleitos.**_

 _ **Sé que la trama está trilladísima, pero no pude resistirme. Esta idea me llegó un día pensando que no tengo ningún fic puramente ItaIno y quería escribir una comedia así que así salió esto.**_

 _ **La verdad no debí ni haberlo subido porque tengo CERO experiencia escrbiendo (ni siquiera leo) ninguno de los personajes de Akatsuki y lo más probable es que este fic quede abandonado… pero quién sabe me anime a escribir todas las ocurrencias que tendrá que vivir Ino ;)**_

 _ **Como sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **Alessandra**_


	2. Atrapada

**Las Apariencias Engañan**

 **Atrapada**

* * *

Su cubierta había sido en vano, la habían identificado como una impostora así que lo que hiciese de ahí en adelante daba igual. Y como Ino no tenía ningún deseo de morir todavía iba a hacer lo que fuese necesario para sobrevivir. Tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones al máximo, y gritó por socorro. O, al menos, trato de gritar.

El mafioso/terrorista/akatsuki había anticipado su movida y cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano, silenciándola. Sin importarle que el tipo era un villano de vida real, Ino lo mordió, _duro_ , y aun así el no se inmuto. ¿Qué era inmune al dolor o qué? De hecho, ahora él estaba... sacándole la camisa. ¡¿Quééé?!

Cuando terminó de desabrochar los botones de la camisa que el bastardo de Deidara le había prestado y su pecho vendado quedó expuesto, el hombre la miro confundido.

—¿Una mujer? — susurró más para si mismo que para ella, pero al menos retiró la mano que cubría su boca. Ino alcanzó a ver una fea marca roja que sus dientes habían dejado. ¡Se lo tenía bien merecido!

—¡Claro que soy mujer! Como sí un hombre pudiera hacerse pasar por Deidara — quizás no era el mejor momento para bromear o actuar altanera, pero incluso al borde de su muerte Ino no podía dejar de ser Ino. —Ahora agradecería que quitarás tus manos de encima mío.

Pero por supuesto el tipo no hizo caso y le sacó la camisa y la inspeccionó. Después de acabar la arrojó al suelo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Ino trató de agacharse para recoger la prenda, pero él la aprisionó contra la pared.

—Busco por micrófonos — y dicho eso comenzó a soltar las vendas que aprisionaban sus senos, sobresaltándola.

—¡No soy ninguna espía, pervertido! — chilló y le dio una cachetada. Solo hasta cuando el hombre la miró con severidad fue que cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Acababa de cachetear a un sexy asesino torturador. Estaba frita.

—No me mates, por favor — comenzó a llorar porque ya no le quedaba de otra que rogar, el tipo era muchísimo más fuerte que ella y forcejear con él no la llevaría ni a la puerta del baño — No pretendí golpearte, solo me dio pudor, no me mates. Todo esto es culpa de Deidara. ¡No! De hecho, es culpa de papi por no haberle sido infiel a mamá. O sea, que tan difícil era guardárselo en los pantalones por un par de días. Y ahora mi maldito hermano bastardo, ¡medio hermano bastardo!, resulto ser un terrorista amante de los explosivos que me engañó llevándose mi dinero y metiéndome en este lio. Y ahora lo más probable es que vaya a matar a Sai. O Kami, _Sai_. Déjame llamarlo antes de que me mates. O sea, él fue el peor novio que tuve, olímpicamente, pero aún así no quie…

—¡Cállate! — le ordenó el pelinegro en un aterrador susurro, se estaba frotando las sienes y parecía muy molesto. Ino se asustó por su reacción, pero en vez de obedecerlo (como haría una persona normal sí se encontrase atrapada por un asesino) siguió hablando.

—No me mates, haré lo que sea… bueno , no lo que sea, o sea, no me acostaría contigo, por ejemplo. Perdón, o sea, sí eres atractivo, pero te acabo de conocer y eres un asesino ... — él volvió a taparle la boca con su mano. Pero esta vez movió la solapa de su saco, revelando el arma que tenia escondida en el cinturón.

Oh por Kami, tenía una pistola y la iba a usar con ella. Era una amenaza, 'o te callas o la uso'. Así que cerró la boca. O, por qué le habría hecho caso a Deidara, jamás de los jamases debió aceptar a hacerse pasar por él. Debió haber sospechado que no podía estar involucrado en nada bueno. ¡Que tipo de organización no te deja tener vacaciones! Su llanto se volvió más descontrolado, como el de una niña de preescolar que no quiere dejar a su mami, hipeando y moqueando. Su única defensa contra su agresor fue ensuciarle la mano con sus lágrimas y mocos.

La presión sobre su boca desapareció, y ella cerró los ojos fuertemente. Estaba tan lista como se podía estarlo para una muerte prematura. Su consuelo era que el hombre era un asesino profesional, lo que haría de su muerte una rápida. Al menos cuando llegase al cielo podría reclamarle a su padre por sus indiscreciones por toda la eternidad.

—Límpiate —Ino abrió los ojos lentamente. No estaba muerta. El hombre le estaba ofreciendo un pañuelo de tela (¿quien usa de esos hoy en día?). Ella lo aceptó con manos temblorosas y se limpió el rostro. Adiós maquillaje, ahora el tipo vería su verdadero rostro y la reconocería de las revistas de sociedad.

—¿No me vas a matar? — preguntó cuando estuvo (ligeramente) más calmada.

—No si cooperas — al menos él ya no la miraba como sí fuese una amenaza. Aunque no estaba segura de que eso fuese algo bueno, honestamente. — ¿Quién eres?

Debía admitir que le había ofendido un poco no ser reconocida (¡ella había sido nombrada bachelorette más codiciada del País del Viento!), pero quizás un matón como él no tenía tiempo para mantenerse informado del mundo social. Podía usar su ignorancia en su favor e inventar una identidad, darle datos falsos, pero algo le decía que él se daría cuenta sí le mentía.

—Ino Yamanaka, soy de Konoha.

La mención de su ciudad hizo que el hombre alzara las cejas, fue momentáneo pero ella lo percató. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Deidara me pidió que lo remplazara por un par de meses hasta que él regrese de su curso — por primera vez el pelinegro sonrió, pero la manera burlona en lo que lo había hecho no le gusto a Ino en absoluto. —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Deidara no va a volver — la convicción con que lo había dicho hizo que su corazón cayese hasta su estómago. ¡Cómo que no iba a volver, ese no había sido su acuerdo! -— Te ha jugado y ahora estás atrapada con Akatsuki.

—Ese bastardo — gruñó. —¿Sabes qué? No es mi problema. De hecho, estaré muerta el minuto que el resto de tu banda de asesinos me descubra. No tengo obligación a por que quedarme.

—En eso te equivocas

—O kami — el miedo se había apoderado nuevamente de ella... porque las manos del hombre viajaron a su cinturón, cerca del arma. Había llegado su hora. pero en vez de sacar la pistola la metió en su bolsillo y saco su teléfono.

El hombre rodó los ojos cuando vio lo nerviosa que ella estaba. —Sí te quisiese muerta, lo habrías estado hace rato. Cálmate.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Me acabo de enterar que ahora soy parte de una organización terrorista y estoy encerrada en el baño con uno de mis nuevos _camaradas_.

—Itachi — dijo él, mirando a su teléfono. Un brazo seguía presionándola contra la pared, haciéndole imposible escapar incluso cuando él parecía estar distraído.

-—¿Eh?

—Me llamo Itachi Uchiha y _agradecería_ que dejaras de llamarme asesino o terrorista. — explicó él, Ino estaba segura de que se estaba burlando de cuando ella le pidió que la soltase.

—¿Uchiha? — ese era un apellido importante en Konoha, de hecho ella conocía a uno — Mi mejor amiga salía, o sale, la verdad ya ni sé, siempre terminan y regresan en fin... Sakura salía con un Uchiha…pero yo lo odio, es un maldito patán que la trata mal. ¡Y ella ella lo defiende! — prosiguió a imitar la voz de Sakura, su amiga desde que iban al preescolar — 'Pobre Sasuke, él no tiene la culpa de ser tan emo y angst, su hermano asesinó a sus padres cuando... — las palabras murieron en su boca cuando él levantó la mirada de la pantalla y frunció el ceño, pero el silencio de la rubia solo duro un momento — O. Por. Kami. ¡Tú eres el hermano! Sí no tuviste compasión con tu propia familia, no tendrás ni una pizca conmigo — Ino comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Itachi bufó, la agarro por los hombros y la pegó a la pared.

—Mira, ya he oído suficiente, has hablado en cinco minutos lo que una persona normal diría en un par de años. Sí quieres vivir y mi ayuda… ¡cállate! — su visión aun estaba borrosa por las lágrimas, pero todos sus demás sentidos estaban demasiado alerta ante la presencia tan cercana de Itachi. Seguro tenía que haber algún defecto en su cerebro que la estaba haciendo sentirse atraída por el homicida.

Bueno no lo podía evitar, Itachi parecía recortado de una revista. además que era el tipo de hombre que a ella le gustaba: misterioso, de cabello oscuro, pinta de chico malo... claro que él _era_ un chico malo. Un momento...

—¿Me quieres ayudar?

—No _quiero_ ayudarte, me conviene hacerlo. — de un impulso ella se colgó de su cuello y lo abrazó. De todos los terroristas en ese cuarto que la pudieron haber descubierto al menos le había tocado el menos malo.

—Gracias, te prometo que cuando esté de regreso en Konoha no le diré a nadie, ni a la policía ni a las autoridades, y te recompensare, tengo dinero, gracias, gracias, gracias… Oh y no te preocupes no comentaré nada a Sasuke tampoco.

Él la separo de sí, y para sorpresa de Ino, no fue brusco.

—Nunca dije que te ayudaría a regresar a Konoha.

— Entonces, ¿cómo vas a ayudarme? — dijo haciendo un puchero, una de sus letales armas.

—Te ayudaré a ser un Deidara y un Akatsuki más convincente.

Ino comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Itachi no se había equivocado cuando dijo que estaba atrapada con él y ese grupo de malhechores.

* * *

 **N de A:**

 ** _Solo_** **me tomó mil años actualizar. Pero bueno, aquí está!**

 **Tengo que agradecer a: Mitsuki, zcm, Gab, Karen Lisseth274, Ashabi, sxem-yui28, konokari-na, Nana, Juvia, Mar Angys Dreams, por favor eliminar cuenta por sus lindos reviews! También para quienes dieron fav/follow. Para ser una pareja crack la recepción me sorprendió.**

 **¡!Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Un besote y hasta la próxima**

 **Alessandra**


End file.
